


A New Beginning

by UPlover



Category: Toy Story 3 (2010)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3690348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set right after the toys show up at Bonnie's house. What lingering thoughts go through Woody's head as he let's go of Andy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Beginning

"So long, partner."  
He felt the tears coming and his heart throbbed. He'd been with the Davis family since Andy's father was young. He'd been with the same family for a little over fifty years.  
Woody was now someone else's toy.  
Buzz wrapped an arm around Woody's shoulder. From the corner of his eyes he saw his friends looking worried at him they'd all been through enough today, he thought, time for a new start.  
"Hey Buzz, you haven't met Bonnie's toys yet." Woody said trying to put on a smile.  
"This is Dolly."  
"Please to meet you space ranger, I think you'll get along just well here."  
"Augh!" Rex suddenly screeched. "A leaf eater! Now I can play dominant predator!"  
"I always wanted another dinosaur, especially a carnivore." Trixie said shyly.  
"Why?"  
"I've always had an interest for them and you guys always seem so fearless." They both laughed shyly, trying to hide their blushing cheeks.  
The toys went around introducing each other already making conversation. Woody looked around seeing Hamm and Buttercup laugh from their jokes they were telling each other. Mr. Pricklepants was talking to the Potato Heads about acting, already annoying Mr. Potato Head.  
"So Jessie," Woody heard Dolly say in a quieter voice. "Are you and Woody together?"Jessie and Woody made eye contact as she gave an embarrassed smile. "Um, no... I'm actually with someone else..." Jessie said as she held Buzz's hand. Buzz did not blush or act dumb like he always did. Instead he smiled and nodded.  
Woody's smile faded a bit. He was glad to see them finally coming to terms with their relationship, but Woody's heart still felt pained. He didn't know if he could ever find the right toy again. Bo was perfect. He made his heart sing and no girl has done that to him quite yet, except for...  
"Bonnie, bring you toys up to your room." Her mother called out making the toys return to their original form.  
Bonnie carried them all to her room and played the whole day making the toys so many characters from her imagination. Woody nearly forgot about everything until Bonnie pared Woody and Dolly as a couple.  
Bonnie was making up a scene where Buzz, Jessie, Woody and Dolly were on a double date. Before she made the two toys kiss, Bonnie was called down for dinner.  
Woody leaped out from the chair and slowly backed away.  
"Woody, what's the matter?"  
"I... I don't know..."  
Woody ran off and hopped om the windowsill. He looked at the whole room from up here. It was the same size as Andy's room.  
Just the thought about Andy made him regret his decision to climb into the other box. But today had been the best. Never in the world did he think Andy would play with him one last time. It was almost as if Andy were talking to him as if he were a real person.  
'He'll always be there for you...'  
So why wasn't he there for him now?  
"Woody, are you alright?"  
It was Buzz and Jessie, both looking worried.  
"Yes," He didn't take his eyes off the street that Andy rode down.  
"Woody, why did you change your mind?" Jessie asked.  
"When Andy's mom was in the room it made me think, she couldn't hold on to Andy her whole life, and neither can I."  
"We're proud of you, Woody." Buzz said patting him on the shoulder.  
Woody only lightly smiled at his best friend. It was crazy to think that only a few hours ago that they were about to die in the incinerator. This all felt so unreal. It would all feel real, id only he had...  
"Why did you run away from Dolly?"  
He knew that was going to come up. "I'm just not ready."  
"For what?"  
"The one I'd always love was Bo, what if I do see her again and we're both in love with someone else."  
Buzz and Jessie looked at each other. They smiled giving a knowing look. Jessie was about to speak until Buzz spoke first. "Woody, I believe Bo would want you to be happy. Wherever she is I'm sure she has not forgotten about you. And you shouldn't let this get in the way. We have a brand new start."  
In all the years they'd been friends Buzz never talked to him like this. He didn't think he really knew about love because of how he steered away from Jessie. The thought about having Buzz here made everything better.  
"Thanks, Buzz..."  
Woody pushed his hat down so they couldn't see his face. "If it weren't for Andy, I would never have been able to have a wonderful family like you guys."  
This time is was Buzz who hugged Woody. Woody didn't care who it was, it had been a long emotional day.  
Jessie patted his shoulder. "We know you've come a long way in the Davis family. This is all new. We're here for you, Woody. We always will."  
Woody cried even more. "I love you guys."  
"Hey, do you all want a tour of the house?" Dolly called out to the room. "Bonnie and her parents went out for ice cream."  
"Not right now, Dolly, we..."  
"No," Woody wiped the tears away and stood up. "I think that would be a great idea."  
Before Woody got off the windowsill he looked at the road once more, but this time he smiled.


End file.
